SemiHunger Games
by Misunderstooddhampir
Summary: The capital wanted to watch the younger siblings of victors fight. Kelly Mellark, the 14 year old sister of Peeta Mellark, has to pick from being in the Games or forcing young 12 year old Primrose to fight in the games instead. What will she chose?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I wanted to write a Hunger Games story that takes place before Catching Fire. This is a complicated story. Review please

**Kelly's p.o.v**

All the past victors of the Hunger Games and their families gather around the TV in Mr. Haymitch's house. He liked me calling Mr. Haymitch. It made him feel really special, so I called him that. President Snow came on the TV and I stared in hatred. I hate him so horribly. Peeta saw me tense and smiled sympathetically at me. I smiled back and looked toward the screen. "Citizens of Panem I'm here to inform you about an important matter. I, President Snow, am ordering every district to participate in a special occasion very similar to the Hunger games, so I am calling it Semi-Hunger Games." He announced and I my eyebrow rose in amusement. He is such an imbecile. "Districts 1-5 must tribute to the games a boy and 6-12 must tribute a girl. But not just any girl or boy, they must be the younger sibling of a previous victor." That's when my mouth dropped. Prim cried in fear. I stared in disbelief. "They will no have any mentors, they will arrive at the capital alone. They will train like it's the Hunger Games, but of course there will only be 12 tributes instead of the normal 24, that makes it semi. This is not annual, it will occur every ten years. The tributes will be leaving tomorrow at noon." That's when the screen went black. Prim would stop crying and I was in too much of a shock to do anything. My mind was spinning. I couldn't breathe. My father actually had to remind to breathe. I looked at poor little Prim crying in her mom's arms. Katniss was holding on to her back. "Who's going?" Mr. Haymitch said and Prim couldn't stop crying long enough to answer. I have to be honest, I ran like hell. I got up and ran as far as I could. I couldn't breathe anymore. I ran to my room in Peeta's house in the Victor Village. I locked the door and sat on my bed. I was unable to cry. Me…or Prim?

The next morning I woke up and went downstairs, for it was only 6 in the morning. My mom was up and my father had already gone to work to cook some bread for the day. My 2 eldest brothers are sitting at the table already keeping their eyes down and Peeta was helping my mother with the cooking. I sat down and stared at the table. Could I seriously let Prim go ALONE to the "semi-Hunger Games? "Kelly!" Everyone shouted and I looked up. "Are you going?" My oldest brother asked and I shrug. "Kelly! Clean the table!" My mom shouted and I stood up and cleaned the table. After that I went back to my room and waited for 12 thinking about the tough decision I had ahead of me. About 10-insh Peeta knocked on my door. "Please Kelly, take her place! Please!" He said and I ignored him as my heart was breaking, my own brother wanted me to go.

It was 11:28 and I wasn't ready to make my decision yet. I decided I should go just in case it hits me. I walked with my family to the meeting place in front of City Hall.

11:42 – I see Prim crying on Katniss.

11:48 – The Mayor asked for the tribute.

11:49 – Prim starts walking forward

11:50- I stop her and walk toward my doom

I don't know what made me do it but I couldn't help it. Peeta was begging me with those eyes and so was Katniss. The mayor looked at me sadly and pointed to the train and I walked on there alone and sat down, waiting on my death.

**Semi-Hunger Games**

I was on the platform prepared to rise to my death and from what I could tell from training, everyone was WAY younger then me. They wouldn't know how to kill anything. The oldest, besides me was 11. The youngest at least was 8…oh my god they're babies. I rose with everyone else and I saw their scared faces. The count down started. I thought of pain and torture that was soon about to happen.

10. Why is the Capital so cruel?

9. Will anyone miss me?

8. What is my strategy?

7. What would Mr. Haymitch say?

6. What would Katniss say?

5. What would Peeta say?

4. These kids are babies!

3. Is Prim going to be ok?

2. Goodbye life

1… Are you happy Peeta?

Hell broke loose. I ran as fast as I could to the weapons, as did the 11 year old. I grabbed the bow and arrow and a back pack and ran while the kids used their killing skills they learned in training immediately. I heard screams and cannons. I felt tears form in my eyes. _Babies. They're just babies._ I counted and I was amazed that 6 were already killed. I climbed a tree and watch to kids, 3 girls and 1 boy, fight and the girls fell and were killed. I turned away. The boy was laughing and I didn't know what made me do it but I got my bow out and shot him. Another cannon went off and I sat there shocked. I just killed someone. I climbed down and ran. Then I realized something. There was only 6 left and 4 were just killed. Just me and that 11 year old. I saw him refilling his water canteen and I shot him. I just wanted to go home. People cheered and I shook my head and I did as I was told. I barely broke a sweat. That lasted what, 5 minutes? I was soon sent on a train and I was on my way home.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Italics are song lyrics. I want more reviews! If I don't get 5 I'm not writing anymore on this story.

Kelly's p.o.v

I had no mentor and I never felt so alone. I wanted someone to hold me. Tell me everything is fine and that it's okay that I killed those poor little children even though it's not. I stared out the window and I saw my district come into sight. I sighed as the train stopped. The platform was full of cameras and people. I didn't want to see anyone. I climbed off and waved sadly to the people. I walked calmly off the platform and I heard my name being called by someone familiar. I turned and saw Prim hugging my leg. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She screamed and I patted her head. "You would've survived, they were young. Not very strong either." I whispered and I saw Katniss and Peeta running to catch up. "Thank you, Kelly." Katniss said and I nodded looking down at my feet. "Sis, you okay?" Peeta said and I glared at him. He wanted me to go in there instead of Prim. Yeah, I have the right to be pissed. I kept walking ignoring the shouts of my name from paparazzi and my brother, Katniss, and Prim. I went to my room and stood there wondering what torture lies ahead of me.

**1 week later**

Peeta keeps trying to talk to me but I ignore him. If I see him coming I avoid him completely. I don't have to go to school until next week, but I don't want to go at all! I lost all wanting to learn like I used to have. I don't laugh or smile like I used to. I have nightmares about the children…babies…whatever…that I killed or I saw get murdered. I can't look at a little kid and not feel anything. There is a pain that strikes at my heart and I HATE IT! I can't be around kids younger then me. Prim wanted to play with me but I couldn't. I know she thinks I hate her, but I love her! I really do! I know I did the right thing for protecting her and taking her place but that excuse works for a few minutes then the fact hits again that I still killed babies. "KELLY! COME CLEAN THE TABLE BEFORE DINNER!" My mother shouted and I sighed and got out of the corner that gives me closure. It lets me shield out the world and forget the pain. I walked down the stairs. My father just came home and he was taking off his coat, my 2 eldest brothers were watching TV on the couch. "Hey, Kelly." They all say in unison. I wave my hand and walk in the kitchen. Peeta and Katniss were sitting there at the table and I sighed, great. "Clean the table NOW! I don't have all day!" Mom shouted and I sighed. I cleared of the table ignoring the 2 people sitting there. "Katniss, dear, are you staying for dinner?" My…wait is my mom being nice? The apocalypse is coming. "No, ma'am. I have to go back home and eat with Prim and my mom." I rolled my eyes. When did my mom actually care? Dinner was quiet as usual. My mother and father talked to each other, my 2 eldest brothers talk together. Usually Peeta and I would talk to each other and laugh…but he ruined that. He sighed as dad said something funny and everyone laughed except Peeta and I. They continued to laugh and I don't see how they are all right with sitting with a murderer. I thought about the kids families and how about this time they should be having dinner too, a seat will stay empty though for there is no one to occupy it. "Can I be excused?" I asked abruptly father must have been in the middle of something because everyone stared at me in shock. "You barely touch your food!" Mother shouted and I shrug. "Not hungry." I said and stood up. "You didn't eat yesterday either!" Dad stated concerned. "I'm not hungry." I said and they all stare at me fearfully. "Are you alright, sis?" My oldest brother said and I nodded. "Why wouldn't I be? I'm just not hungry." With that said I walked out the room and to mine. I sat in my corner again and listened to my ipod. I instantly began crying when the song came on. What would you say by Trailer Choir.

_what if the moment came and  
>you knew your life was down to minutes<br>lighters flame was all you had to see  
>and you found a pen and torn up piece of paper<br>and a note was all you could leave _

That line makes me think of me right before the games.

_13 men felt trapped in a mine in West Virginia,  
>only one made it out alive<br>but there love lives on in the words  
>I can not wait to see you on the other side<em>

I wonder if that's what it felt like if you made an alliance and they killed each other.

What would you say

_What would you say_

_in the lines on a page from the life that you made  
>could you write it with no regrets<br>would you know in yourself you gave somebody else  
>all the love that you had inside<br>right down to your last prayer_

That got me thinking. What would my last words be?

_would you tell your momma thank you for the way you love me  
>daddy don't cry everything's gonna be ok<br>would you tell your little boy that  
>you'll be watching him from up in heaven,<br>you'll never miss one game_

What would I say? Probably if I was about to die in the games I would say don't forget me and live in remembrance of me.

_What would you say?_

_What would you say?_

_in the lines on a page from the life that you made  
>could you write it with no regrets<br>would you know in yourself you gave somebody else  
>all the love that you had inside<br>right down to your last prayer_

_What would you say?_

_in the lines on a page from the life that you made  
>could you write it with no regrets<br>would you know in yourself you gave somebody else  
>all the love that you had inside<br>right down to your last prayer_

At the end of the songs here I sang with it. "What if the moment came and you knew your life was down to minutes…" I sobbed and I realized I didn't lock the door and Peeta looks at me sadly. "I came to see if you're alright. Obviously you're not." He said and I shook my head. "I'm fine." I said and took out my headphones. I threw my ipod on my bed and looked out the window. "Sis, I know what you're going through. Talk to me!" he said pleadingly. "You know what I'm going through, huh? Tell me then. Tell me how you killed kids who were young enough to be considered babies! Tell me how you shot them! Tell me how you took a little girl's place in the games for her brother's sake. Tell me how it feels when your brother wants you to go get killed instead of his girlfriend's sister!" I was sobbing know and I saw his face fill with compassion. I shook my head and my back slid down the wall all the way to the floor. "You don't know what it's like! At ALL!" I buried my face in my knees as I brought them up to my chest and sobbed. I felt arms come around me hold me close and rock me back and forth. "Shh, let it out, sis, let it all out." He whispered and that's exactly what I did.

**What do you think? Write a review! Look up the song, What would you say by Trailer Choir. It's a beautiful song!**


	3. Chapter 3

HEY EVERYONE! I wish I had more reviews but I'm doing this chapter for me. Love ya!

**6 months later**

I couldn't live in District 12 anymore, too many memories. So I moved to District 5. I work with power plants and I haven't seen my family in a long time. I do, however, see uprisings everywhere, and I'm leading the uprising in District 5. I have been whipped multiple times, but it doesn't faze me. I'm 15 now, turned 15 three months ago. Though everyone in District 5 thinks I'm 18. My first whipping was horrible and it still hurts when the licks hit my back, but if a little pain is what freedom and independence cost then I'll pay that cost.

"Kelly! You're needed in the control room!" I heard a shout and I run to the control room. I heard so many loud alarms and sirens I couldn't really hear any shouting. I ran to the director and he told me we were hurtling toward core meltdown. I ran to the controls and looked at it a little closer. I figured the problem out and fixed it. The core wasn't getting enough water and it was exposed but they didn't look at that aspect of it. "Kelly good job! You're shift ended 5 minutes ago, so…Bye!" My friend, Kyle, said and I went to clock out.

I walk to work everyday, to and from. I love seeing the steam rising from the plants and the windmills turning. It comforts me. I love hearing the kids running around laughing, the moms watching in adoration. Something my mom NEVER did. The only time she noticed me was when I did something wrong. I swear she would kill me every time I burnt some bread for some of the seam kids. Peeta told me once that he did that for Katniss when they were both 11 years old. I didn't mind that either. I guess that's why the whippings don't hurt because I'm used to being yelled at and sometimes, most the time, hit. I don't miss my family that much, but I always wonder if they miss me.

I get home and I start cooking dinner. I haven't cooked a single piece of bread since I left District 12. I hated baking bread. I hated that whole shop. After I ate my dinner I took a shower and got into a dress that looked like it was from the Renaissance. It was a knack I got from my grandmother. It was gorgeous and green. Then everything went black.

I woke up in a room on a bed but it looked dark outside. I was kidnapped. "No…" I moaned and then the door opened and people walked in and I stared at them. "Peeta?" I asked and he nodded. "What are you doing here? In District 5?" He shook his head. "You're in District 13 now, love. Not District 5." He said and I ran outside and looked outside. Yep, we are underground. "Let me guess it's daytime." He nodded and I chuckled. "Sis, I want to be the one to tell you. Our whole family is dead except for me and you." He said and my life crumbled.

I was all right with not seeing them, but I knew they were alive. "What about our brothers?" I asked my heart aching. He shook his head and I turned to the window. "Sis, I'm so sorry." He said walking toward me and I shook my head and dodged him. I didn't want him touching me. "Don't. Touch. Me." I hissed and he stopped looking at me sadly. He sighed and walked out the door.

An hour later I walked to the kitchen and I saw Peeta icing a cake and I wanted something to feel normal. Normal before Peeta went to the arena. I grabbed some icing and started helping him. He stopped and looked at me and I smiled softly at him. He smiled back and I couldn't handle it. I felt a tear fall and he saw it. "Kelly…" He started and I started sobbing and he opened his arms and I sobbed for what felt like hours.


End file.
